1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pedal exercisers and particularly to an exerciser that is sufficiently compact that it can be stored and operated under a table or desk by a seated user.
2. Prior Art and Information Disclosure
Stepper exercisers that simulate the reciprocal pedalling motion of stair climbing have become well known in the market place and have appeared in numerous configurations. This type of exerciser is operated with the user standing erect and exerting force first with one foot and then the other with each pedal returning to a starting position with each step.
A well known design approach to this type of exerciser is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,294 to Findlay in which the up down motion of the pedal is translated to rotary motion by means of two straps extending over pulleys. Each strap has an end attached intermediate the ends of one of the pedal cranks and another end attached to an electromagnetic brake to provide resistance means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,474 to Sweeney discloses a stair climber involving sprocket chains extending over sprocket gears. Each sprocket chain has one end attached intermediate the ends of the pedal crank and another end coupled through a one way clutch to a resistance wheel.
These designs are suitable for steppers in which the user is erect. They would not be practical for a portable exerciser and particularly for a stepper exerciser to be placed under a desk or table for use by a seated user because of the size that the mechanism inherently requires.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,385 to Boren discloses another type of pedalling exerciser designed for a seated user. The exerciser includes a pair of pedals which are driven in one rotational direction to turn a resistance wheel having an adjustable band for applying resistance to turning. The exerciser does not provide the stepper motion nor would it be suitable for operation under a desk or table because of the height of the device necessitated by the pedals rotating in a complete circle.